Because I Love You
by XTaiyoX
Summary: A constantly fight couple doesn't always mean they don't love each other, no matter how much they cheat. A certain sister/in-law will learn this soon enough.RinxLen,LenxNeru,and RinxLin. That right RinxLin that's my number one pairing.


Disclaimer:I don't own anything

It was late at night, all was quiet and calm. Except for one house that was filled with yelling between the husband and wife. Len Kagamine was fighting yet again with his wife Neru Kagamine. Ever since Len hit a rough patch, with his work as a author, it seems his marriage went down hill. With all the constant fighting Len couldn't take anymore and left his home, to go to the local bar. After a few hours at the bar Len passed out,"Hey buddy, you okay", the bartender asked. A few minutes went by and no answer from Len. The bartender walked around the counter to get Len's cell phone, to call someone to come pick him person that came to pick up Len's was sister,Rin. She did not look too happy to be called out to come pick up her drunk brother. The bartender had Len's arm over his shoulder and handed him to Rin,"He came in and started drinking non stop so he's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

"Thanks for calling me. Who knows what would have happened, if he were to wake up and kept drinking", Rin put Len in her car then got in and drove to her apartment. Rin struggled ,as she live on the top floor of the building, to get Len to her apartment. By the time they had got into through the front door Len started to wake up,"I'm so glad to see you awake, you were starting to get heavy",Len looked around to see where he was, Rin saw the confusion on his face and decided to explain,"You got drunk and passed out at the bar and I came to pick you up", Rin said leading him to her couch,"You sit here and I'll get you some water."

"Okay, I'll just lie down for now",Len laid down on the couch and put his hand over his head. Rin was about to go get the glass of water until Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him,"Rin stay here with me",Len's lips were getting closer to Rin's,"And console me",with those last words Len kissed Rin passionately.

Rin pulled away from away,"Len wait we can't do this. You're married, drunk, and I'm in a relationship",Rin tried to reason. Rin jumped off of Len and walked away,"Plus your my brother, isn't it wrong."

Len walked over to Rin backing her up against the wall,"I don't have to be drunk to know what I want. Besides none of that matters at the moment does it and it never bothered you before did it",Len leaned down and kissed up and down her neck.

"Stop",Rin tried to resist,but was slowly losing to smiled as he knew he was winning. He stop and picked Rin up and carried her to her room, where they continued their affairs.

Morning had come as quick as the night had went,Rin was the first to wake up,'It's been awhile since we've been like this hasn't it Len', Rin thought as she sat up.

Len stirred in his sleep due to Rin's moving,"Morning Rin",Len said sitting up,"What time is it? seven, eight maybe",Len looked at the clock,"I'm late for a meeting", Len rushed out of bed and into the shower,"Want to join me?"

"Don't push your luck", Rin got up and went to get some clothes on. Five minutes went by and the shower water stopped and Len came running by and out the door. Rin's stomach made a growling sound, she went in the kitchen, got some toast, and jumped on the couch. Only to fall off,"What was that?"

"Sorry Rin I was sleeping, guess i was in your way",said the person laying on the couch.

"Lin, your as stoic as ever",Rin got up from the floor and went to hug Lin,"I'm so happy you're back! When did you get here."

Lin thought for a minute,"Five minutes ago."

"You must have been really tired. I'll be right back",Rin went to get a blanket,"Stand up for a second",Lin stood. Rin sat on the couch,"Come and lay your head on my lap",Lin went and did so. Rin laid the blanket over Lin,"Isn't this comfy."

"Very",Lin said drifting off to sleep. Lin Haine works nights and rarely gets a day off, before going to another job. Her parents moved to America, three years ago, but her brother didn't want to go and stayed in Japan. She supports Her younger brother, who is in his first year of high school now, by herself.

'Oh Lin, please forgive me have soiled our relationship. I'm to afraid to tell you cause you might leave me and I don't want that',Rin thought. A girl with black shoulder length hair wearing a high school uniform stood in the middle of a blinding light with a determined look in her eyes,"I'll never leave because I love you too much to let go",Rin thought back to the words Lin told her that started their whole relationship."I love you", tears formed in the corners of Rin's eyes,"I really do",Lin feeling tears drop on her face looked up and wiped them from Rin's face.

Lin got up and sat on Rin lap, gave her a hug, and a kissed her forehead,"Love you too, Rin", Lin gave her a everything will be okay smile. Rin just broke down in tears.


End file.
